


Desert Scales

by AprilLilypegasi, GanondorfDragmire24



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Insane stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/pseuds/GanondorfDragmire24
Summary: The hero has a secret...but what happens when this one secret gets shown?





	1. A Hero's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own Legend of Zelda

-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I walk into Lake Hylia again for the tenth time this month. I quite enjoy my time here but I come here at night for a certain reason. I set the small bag down that I normally take with me and I slip out of my tunic and other gear into the skintight material that I have.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I follow Link into Lake Hylia, curious why he comes here so often. I watch him change clothes and I'm really curious what's going to happen. I've cloaked myself in the shadows so he won't know I'm here, which wouldn't be good...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I step into the water just barely. I start singing an ancient melody only I know and I slowly walk into the water, the water swirling around my legs and growing stronger the longer I sing. When my waist is in the water the water swirling around me starts to bubble and I sing a bit quicker and the water bubbles faster. I walk deeper in until the water is almost to my neck.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I inch closer, confident that the shadows will keep me hidden. I watch him sing in confusion, wondering what exactly is going to happen.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
The bubbles envelope me and I dive under the water. When I’m in the deepest I start using my tail that replaces my legs and I zoom up to the top and I leap gracefully out of the water, the moonlight shining on my green and blue scales and the shells and pearls that now adorn me before I dive right back in the water. I swim around, laughing as I enjoy being like this.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm completely shocked at what I'm witnessing, almost gasping at the sight. So this is what he's been hiding...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I’m giggling and laughing as I keep jumping out of the water with grace. My laughter sounds like music and my giggling like chimes being blown with the wind. I lay on the water as it keeps me in one place and I rest my hands behind my head as I look at the moon. The moonlight making my scales almost glow in their light as my green and blue scales glimmer to anyone that sees them. My chest is bare but I have a necklace on and two bracelets plus a pair of pearl earrings.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm in awe of how beautiful he is right now... I shake my head quickly, clearing the thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking of him like this! He laughs some more and the sound dances past my ears. I shiver slightly at how clear the sound is, awed at how melodious it is.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I start singing an enchanting melody that soothes those who hear it but also brings peace to their soul. When I’m done I look at the moon and I dip my tail back under the water so it glistens in the light as I lift it back out and I giggle and laugh again. I start diving and leaping out of the water, doing tricks as the moonlight makes my ocean blue and forest green scales shine and I’m laughing and giggling a lot.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm now really calm and happy from the song that Link sang. I smile at how happy and playful he's being, knowing that life as the Hero isn't prone to having free time during the day. I'm glad at least that he's able to come here and have fun.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh as I look at the sky, which shooting starts are now streaming across, and I swim over to a rock. I pull myself onto it and I lean my back on the wall. I sigh as I look to the sky with a small sad look and my happiness died down quite a bit.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I frown when I notice that he's not as happy as he was. I sneak closer to the rock, so that if he starts thinking out loud, I'll be able to hear him.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I close my eyes for a second and then I open them again “I wish life could be simpler…or at least easier for me…” I say and I sigh sadly “Why does life have to be so hard…with so many things that are told to be wrong…but that I see is right?” I say as I watch the sky. “Things that others see as impossible or wrong…I see right…” I say and I look back at the water and I chuckle half-heartily “What am I saying…people would hate me to no end if they found out who I fell in love with…” I say softly and I close my eyes “He is just like me in a way…no one else would understand him…with his hair like fire, eyes like the sun and the strength of a boar plus being able to use magic of Twilight. The form of a boar to turn into the very creature is the best part to me…but when alone has the kindness of a kitten and gentleness of a deer…I wish it was possible…but I guess this is only wishful thinking…” I say sadly and I look at the moon and I whimper “Great…the night is almost over…I best turn back and head home…” I say and I go back in the water. After singing so my tail is replaced with my legs and I dry off and get dressed I dart over to Epona and I ride back to Ordon as fast as I can.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I stand there frozen, reflecting on what he just said. I start unconsciously making my way back to my castle in the desert, lost in thought. All the traits he mentioned sounded like they described...me... But would he really have fallen in love with me? I feel almost flattered that the Hero would have feelings for someone who's been his enemy...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake in the morning to the annoying sunlight and I decide to sleep in. During the battle with Ganon he had fled the battle and vanished…Zelda and Midna have me searching for him alone but I honestly don’t care. If he wants to leave hyrule I don’t care…well I do but I don’t want him after the Triforce. I hear knocking and Rusl’s voice and I groan and tell him to go away. He leaves and I slip back to sleep.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
When I arrive back at the castle, one of my servants tell me that I have a meeting in half an hour. I thank her and go get ready for the meeting, hoping that everyone is going to be in a decent mood. I don't want to have to deal with any of them arguing about stupid things right now...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake to a few hours later and I yawn and get up and eat. When I’m done I groan as I know I will have to listen to Ilia talk about how she SO wishes she had a boyfriend and how I’m SO perfect BLEH. I ignore her but it’s still hard…I stay in my house as I draw pictures from my secret stash of pictures that I hide. It’s of me and Ganon as beasts watching the starry night sky.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
We take a break from the meeting, allowing everyone to calm down. So far, no one has really argued, but they were pretty antsy... I leave the room and go to a private room nearby to get away from everyone. I decide to use my magic to allow me to see what Link's doing right now, and I smile when I see that he's drawing. I've always liked watching people draw so I watch this for the duration of the break.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I finish the drawing pretty quick and I pull out a comic I have been working on and I start working on it again. It’s about me and Ganon as beasts and we are both trapped in those forms and have to work together to get our human forms back. I smile when it is coming together great.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
Someone knocks on the door and I groan. I have a feeling the break is over, so I take down the viewing screen and go open the door. Sure enough, it's one of my servants and she smiles sympathetically at me. Most of my staff know that I dislike the meetings that I have to do as King of the Gerudo and try to make me happier when they can. She slyly whispers to me before I leave the room that we're having my favorite food for dinner tonight, and I smile at her and thank her. I go back to the meeting, looking forward to the end of the meeting.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I hear a knock on the door and I quickly hide the comic and artwork but I silently groan when I hear Ilia’s voice ‘I am not going to listen to her again…’ I think and I tell Ilia that I stayed up all night looking for Ganon and I’m not in the mood to leave. She says alright and leaves and I sigh in relief when she is gone. It’s been a few hours and I eat dinner as I work on my comic. At this point, since I’ve been working for hours, I am on the third part of the comic, the third book for the part, and it’s amazing.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
The meeting eventually ends; I only had to break up one fight. I'm in a pretty good mood for once following the meeting, which is strange. I tell one of my servants that I'm going to the oasis garden for a little while and to come get me for dinner if I'm not back by then. She nods and tells me to enjoy myself and I smile at her. I leave and head to the garden, enjoying all the flowers that we have growing. Soon it'll be my turn to add a plant to the garden; every ruler gets to do so.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh when I finish the fifth book for the comic and I smile. The comic is coming together great and I really like it…I wish I could find Ganon to show him it but I can’t find him…I yawn but it’s from staying still and I decide to go out to the lake again tonight. I grab the bag with the special clothing in it and I slip out and get on Epona and I slip away from Ordon and head to Lake Hylia.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I watch Link draw for a little while until I hear footsteps behind me. I remove the screen and look at her and she smiles, telling me that dinner's ready. I smile and we walk down to the dining hall together. I've always been closer to my servants than most of my ancestors, enjoying their company more than the nobles'. We all eat dinner, talking about things that have been going on recently. I head to my room when dinner is done, and put up the viewing screen again. I see that Link is heading in the direction of Lake Hylia again and I decide to follow him again. Though, I really do need sleep... I stayed up all night watching him, and then went straight into a meeting when I got home, so I haven't had time to go to sleep yet. I take down the screen and teleport silently to the Lake, cloaking myself in shadow just in time for him to ride into the area.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get of Epona when I get to the lake and I let her graze. I change into the clothing again and I do what I did last time. I jump around and I’m laughing and just enjoying myself. I braid my hair, which is a silver color and is long when I’m a merman, so it doesn’t get caught on anything. I hear a sound and I look and I see someone on a ridge but they have something pointed at me. I hear more sounds and I see others on land then I hear a shot and I yelp as a net suddenly wraps around me and I make a blade appear and I try to cut free but the rope has metal inside the ropes. I get dragged onto land and I growl at the cloaked humans as they put me in a cage that is in the water a bit and I try to break the cage. They remove the cloaks and I gasp in horror. It’s the Death Market, a group that captures mythical creatures, rape them and then sell them off.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I growl silently at Link getting snared by the net. I know instantly that I do not want Link to remain anywhere close to them. I stay cloaked in the shadows, allowing me to get really close to all of them, before I summon my weapon. I use the element of surprise to hit one of them with my sword, causing the shadows to fall around me and the others to be alerted to my presence. I smirk dangerously as they rush at me, amused that they think they could take me on. I guess they don't know who they're dealing with. I easily block their attacks, following with an attack similar to a spin attack, killing them both. I get Link out of the net, not realizing that one isn't quite dead yet. He has a dart gun in his hand and shoots it at me, causing the world to go black. I'm not aware of it, but he dies just minutes after.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I quickly move close to where Ganon fell and I have his head rest on my tail. I stay where I’m at, even though I know the others say he is evil…then why did he save me if he is evil? I move his hair out of his face and I look at him a bit. I remain a merman as I keep an eye on the surroundings and make sure Ganon will be safe…I’m not sure why I so suddenly want to guard him but I want to repay him for saving me from those men…I watch as he slowly wakes, the stuff from the dart wearing off.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I wake up, my eyes fluttering softly. I feel something soft and smooth under my head and smile. I look up and blush when I realize that I'm on Link's tail.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I giggle when I notice him blush, which only causes it to deepen, and I look at his eyes “So you feel alright? You hit the ground kinda hard…” I say and he nods. He sits up and turns around so he is facing me and I blush a bit, one because he sees me in this form and another because I’ve had a crush on him, my style of look detailed as a merman is kinda cool. I have seashell bracelets that have pearls as well; my tail has blue scales towards the top and turquoise in the middle and then forest green at the bottom. My tail is a light green. My upper half is human but I have no clothing at all. I have a pearl necklace on and a matching set of pearl earrings on my ears, my hair, instead of short, its long and instead of blond it’s the color silver. My eyes are still blue though, which seems to be the only thing that didn’t change.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly at him; he really is beautiful in this form... My blush, which had slowly faded, returns quickly with the thought.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I notice him blushing again and I look at the sky, water gathering around my tail for a moment to get it wet and so my scales remain clean, and I close my eyes “Ganon…have…have you ever in life wished for something…that others say is impossible but you think isn’t?” I say and I watch the sky, waiting his answer.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I tilt my head slightly at his answer, "I would say so...Why?" I've always wanted the Gerudo to be more respected which seems like it should be pretty easy to me, but everyone else seems to think that it will never happen.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh “Well…I…I have a dream to find someone meant for me…and I already have but this war is getting in the way so much…having to chase after you and try to find you…by command of Midna and Zelda is taking its toll on me…” I say and I look at the water “I don’t want to fight you anymore…I want peace…” I say softly as I look out at the water but I say something so soft he almost doesn’t hear it “I want someone to love me for who I am…beast merman and human…someone that doesn’t fear me and lets me have space when I need it but gives me attention when I need it most…”  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I hum lightly in acknowledgement, that does sound really nice... I want someone who won't fear me for being 'evil' and thinking that I still want the Triforce like I did. I was controlled by the want of the power, but now I'm content ruling my kingdom.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I look at my tail and I get an idea “Want to see what it’s like to be a merman?” I say and he has the oddest look on his face “Do you?” I say and he stays still for a moment before nodding with a gleam in his eyes and I smile. I run my fingers over my tail and I grab the two biggest scales and I pull it off. Ganon asks if it hurt and I shake my head. I ask him to have his legs bare, just enough so I can see them and he does.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm really curious about what Link is doing. Am I really going to be a merman? At least for a little while?  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh “Close your eyes” I say and he does and I bite my lip gently ‘this is going to hurt…’ I think and I slam both scales into his skin and he cries out in pain. Water surrounds his legs and the water glows. When the water melts away where I had drove the scales into his legs is healed and looks like nothing happened. I climb in the water a bit and I snap. His clothing changes to something like mine and his original clothing is on land, next to my bag and I start singing. When I’m done and he is out in the middle of the lake he has his tail and his style is cool. His tail is red at the base, deep sunset red in the middle and a golden color at the end. He has pearl earrings and shell bracelets as well but the necklace is made out of gold and pearls instead of shells and pearls like mine. His hair looks more like fire and his eyes are the same.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I look myself over, enjoying the way that I look. I lightly move my tail, trying to adjust to the feeling of having it.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
After a while of him learning how to use his tail we are darting around playing underwater tag and we are having fun. After a while I get tired and I go sit on the rock I did last time, Ganon sitting next to me, and I watch the sky for a bit. I yawn, tired and I move so my head is in Ganon’s lap and I doze off but not too much.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile when I notice that he's asleep. I gently card through his hair, which is surprisingly soft. I just hope that I don't wake him up doing this.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake a bit but not enough to be fully awake. I feel relaxed at the feel of what is happening with my hair but I force myself awake and I glance at the sky, without moving my head. Luckily it’s not even close to morning but I need to get Ganon home before the Zora’s see him. I sit up and I have Ganon follow me close to the edge of the water, by the bank and I sing. His tail fades in the bubbly water and his legs return. I tell him there is a towel next to my bag and his clothing is next to it as well. I grab his arm before he can leave, and he is also deep in the water which is past his waist and I get really close to his face. I notice blush form and I smile gently and I kiss him gently on the lips “Night my desert King” I say, almost purring it out and then I giggle and dive back in the water and swim off a bit, planning on leaving when Ganon leaves.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My blush darkens and I grab the towel, quickly drying myself off. I snap my fingers and my clothes change back into the ones I was originally wearing. I smile in Link's direction before teleporting to the wall between Lake Hylia and the desert. I think I'm going to run in my boar form back to my castle... I haven't done so in a while.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sing and I regain my legs and I dry off. I change into my clothes and I smile and giggle at remembering Ganon’s reaction to what I did. I get an idea and so I head home quickly to get some sleep so I can set my plan into action…Ganon didn’t care that I was with him and was even super nice and playful! He must want peace…and ill help him. I make it home faster than I normally do and I get ready for bed and I slip off to sleep.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
After running around a bit in my boar form, I arrive back at the castle, transforming back into human form. I head to my room, nodding my head at any servant that I walk past. I get ready for bed pretty quickly, deciding to write a little before going to bed. I've always really liked writing fiction, no matter how strange it might seem. I write another chapter for the story that I've been working on and then I lay down in my bed, and go to sleep.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get up and I notice its morning so I quickly eat breakfast and get dressed and then I dash out the door, almost falling to the ground and Epona snots in amusement. I huff at her before letting her eat her breakfast and drinking water. Once she is done I groom her and then when she is ready I ride her toward Hyrule Castle, hyper to try and get my plan to work.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I sleep for a while, considering I only have one meeting today, and it shouldn't take that long. Someone comes to wake me up before lunch and I thank him, getting ready and going down to eat. This meeting is with a few of my closest advisers so it shouldn't be that bad.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get to the castle and Zelda lets me in right away. She takes me to the library and I smile and she smiles back. I have us sit down and she looks at me “Did you find him?” She says and I sigh “No but…I got an idea. Do you think he still wants the Triforce? If he did…don’t you think he would have done something by now? Or Midna would have said anything if he tried the Twilight Realm?” I say and she thinks and nods “Well my idea is I think he wants peace” I say and she looks shocked “Look Zelda I’m tired of bloodshed and if he will accept peace then I will too but I need a document that is signed by you and me so if I do ever find him and have a chance to ask so I can see if he wants peace” I say and she thinks…I hope she will accept.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I head to the library for a little while before the meeting starts, allowing myself to relax by reading. I hear a light knock on the door, and a servant walks in with a tray of tea and some small snacks. I smile at him, thanking him for bringing it. I didn't ask for this so, someone obviously thought I needed it. I ask him to tell the advisers that I'm meeting with that the meeting is going to be in the library and he nods, leaving the room quietly. I pour a cup of tea and open the book again, beginning to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link manages to make peace with Ganon and wins the war...but what will happen to the pair as they bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people loved this so i decided to post more chapters :P (i got 5 chapters that are done if you count the one already posted XD)
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Zelda

-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
Zelda sighs and agrees to do it but she says she doubts that Ganon will be found much less sign it so my hopes are low. She makes the paper that says she will keep the peace if Ganon and I do as well. She and I sign it and I kiss her on the forehead, something only I was allowed to do because I saved Hyrule, and I take the paper and dart out, hyper for night because I know Ganon will meet me at the lake again. I get on Epona and go home. When I’m home I notice its late afternoon aid I avoid Ilia and I go inside my house. I eat some food and then I start working on another drawing but this…is a bit more I guess you could say “Lustful”…pretty much I made a picture of Ganon and me going wild…I don’t make them often but when I feel in the right mood I make the most arousing pictures and because of how skilled I am at detail…I really have to put them somewhere where the kids can’t find them but so I don’t stare at them…I finish the picture and I quickly put it away in a special drawer and I remain quiet. I start working on my comic, the 6th book since each part is small, and I distract myself from the picture I had made earlier.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My advisers enter the room and I close my book, looking at them. The meeting begins and they start telling me what they think I should do to better our kingdom. I agree with a good portion of their points, especially the one of trying to make peace with Hyrule. We just have to figure out how to do that... It would be easier if the people didn't fear me, but my stupid obsession with power ruined my image in their eyes... The meeting quickly ends, with us arranging another meeting in two weeks. I go to my room, since it's a couple hours to dinner, and decide to work on another chapter of the story that I'm writing.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
Its late at night now and I had dinner. I quickly grab the paper and my bag I normally take and I get on Epona, making sure I have something to write with, and I have her dart off to Lake Hylia. We make it and I stand near the water, but not enough to get wet, and I wait, holding the paper in my hand and the pouch with the writing stuff in the other. I wait for him to show, and if he doesn’t come tonight then I will come tomorrow night.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I eat dinner with everyone else and I wonder if Link is going to be at the lake again. I decide to go see him again, though everyone in the castle is starting to get suspicious of me leaving every night. I ride my horse to the wall before nudging her back to the castle. I teleport myself onto the wall and climb down, exciting at the prospect of seeing Link again.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I spot Ganon and he teleports to where I’m at. He is slightly confused but I guess it’s because I’m not a merman and I am beaming “You won’t believe what I managed to get Zelda to do” I say and he has a curious look and I hand him the paper “read this and trust me you will be shocked after reading it” I say while smiling and beaming in pride that I got the princess to do what he is going to read.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I start reading, curious because of how proud he looks. My eyes widen when I realize that it's a call for peace between us and an end of this war. I look up at Link, not believing that this is actually real.  
-=-Links Pov-=-  
I giggle at the shocked look “Told you” I say and I hand him the pouch. He opens it and sees a quill and a little bottle of ink. I know there is pencils but me and Zelda wrote ours in ink. He is so shocked and I just giggle at his look.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I guess getting peace between the kingdoms is going to be easier than I thought... I reach in and grab the quill and ink, opening the bottle. I dip the quill in and sign the treaty, blowing on it lightly to dry the ink faster. I hand the paper back to Link, closing the bottle and putting it and the quill back in the pouch.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am beaming so much I can’t help it. I make a copy of the paper with magic and I hand it to Ganon “Hold onto this for your kingdom. If Zelda ever comes in saying that I faked it show this to her. This will prove you did sign it and that I made a copy. She might not believe it at first so I just want to be prepared” I say and he smiles and nods and I put the stuff away “Well now that we got that out of the way want to go splash around for a while to celebrate the peace that’s now made?” I say and he nods. I snap and we are wearing the special clothing and after singing and turning us into mermen we splash around and I get sprayed in the face and I laugh as I splash him back.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
We continue to splash each other, laughing and having fun. I don't normally get to act like this, so it's a refreshing change of pace.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am panting, worn out and I have us sit on the rocks. I lean into him, happy that my plan worked...I see things in the water and I groan “No…why did we have to do tonight…I completely forgot what tonight was…shit not good we better get our asses out of here before getting swarmed by horny female mermaids” I say and Ganon follows me quickly to a spot where I know the females don’t look and I sigh “We are safe here…its mating season now and I know what will happen if we stayed around there…females would try and get us in the mood and you know the rest I’m sure” I say and he chuckles in amusement and nods. “I will give you a warning…mating season doesn’t just affect mermaids it effects mermen as well so…unless you suddenly want to become horny we might want to change back…” I say. I’m sitting right next to him and I can already smell our scents starting but its super faint…it’s a warning that if we don’t want to deal with this we need to change back soon or else we are trapped in this form until we mate with someone…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm thinking that we should change back quickly. We don't need to be forced to mate...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
When he says that I change us back so we can skip the stuff. I have Ganon teleport us over to our stuff and we change back into our clothing. We still have time to spend so we lay on the ground and watch the sky.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I sigh happily, allowing myself to relax around him. Normally I'm only comfortable around my fellow Gerudo, but he's different somehow...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I glance at Ganon from the side and I mentally sigh. I hope he doesn’t mind what I want to do next and I go over and snuggle up against his side with my head resting just below his shoulder joint and my arm comfortably across his chest. I snuggle and I hear him chuckle, which gets me embarrassed and a bit flustered as I try to hide my face in his arm.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile at how cute he is and move my head slightly, kissing him softly on the head. I look back up at the sky, but there's a very noticeable blush spreading across my face.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I notice him blushing and I giggle cutely and I nuzzle his arm and I just rest and yawn “I could honestly fall asleep peacefully like this” I mutter and I hear him chuckle and I whine in embarrassment and I try to hide under his shirt. He stops me and I just settle for hiding my red face in his arm.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I bring one of my hands up and start lightly stroking his hair. His hair really is soft even though it looks like it might not be.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I relax from the light petting but I whine in disappointment when I notice the sky starting to turn light “Ganon…come visit Hyrule once I let you know Zelda has accepted the paper” I say and he nods. I get on my knees but before he can get up I shove him down and kiss him gently and I smile “Have a good day and hope you get some sleep my desert King” I say and I giggle at the dark blush on his cheeks as I get up and dart off, grabbing my bag and hopping onto Epona and riding off, heading to the castle to show Zelda the signed paper.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I teleport past the wall, turning into a boar once I hit the sand. I run back to the castle and change back right before I enter. I call one of my advisers and hand him the signed treaty and he looks at me in shock. I just smirk slightly and tell a nearby servant to tell people that I'm going to bed now and that any meetings I had today should be postponed if they can, even if I have to do them later tonight. The servant nods and runs off and I tell the adviser to make sure to place the treaty somewhere that we won't lose it. He nods and leaves and I head to my room to get ready for bed.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I rush up the stairs of the castle, tripping many times and Zelda quickly meets me in the library and I show her the paper. She looks at it in shock and I smirk “I told you he wanted peace” I say and she is just in shock but she sighs “Alright…you win he can visit Hyrule anytime he wants as long as he keeps the peace.” She says and I cheer and I hug her “THANK YOU!!” I shriek and I dart out, hyper I don’t have to fight him anymore and that the war is over. I write a letter quickly and I put it in an envelope that has on the front “Give this to the King of the desert. This is for his eyes only. Give it during a meeting or when he can read it” and I have a hawk fly to the desert to send it to the kingdom. I yawn and I head home, once home I eat food and I get ready for bed and I fall asleep, happy that peace is now in Hyrule.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I get ready for bed, happy that I know there's peace between the two kingdoms now. Right before I'm about to lay down I hear a sound at my window. I look over and I see a hawk pecking at the window. I walk over and open it and the hawk flies into my room and drops a letter on my desk. I tell it to wait a second and walk over to a drawer that contains treats for delivery birds and I grab a treat and give it to the hawk. It makes a sound in thanks and flies out the window, which I close quickly when it's gone. I open the letter and I smile when I read that I'm capable of visiting Hyrule whenever I want as long as I'm peaceful. I make a mental note to visit Link as soon as I can and I lay down and go to sleep.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake up around noon and I yawn. I remember about last night and I smile, happy peace is in Hyrule. I get up and out of the house, beaming that I alone brought peace and Rusl asks me why I’m so happy. I tell everyone at the village what I did and their all shocked but they don’t believe me but a messenger hawk flies in with a letter from the princess informing that they should expect sightings of Ganondorf because now that he has made peace he is bound to visit. They are all shocked and Ilia is just staring at me. I smirk, proud and I get many congrats and I’m really happy. I get smacked in the back of the head with a nut and I look behind me to see who did it but I see no one. I get hit again and I look up and my eyes widen in surprise to see Ganon smiling on top of one of the houses and I sigh and I walk off back to my house. I hear footsteps and I look behind me to see him following me and he ruffles my hair and I laugh. We chat for a bit and I invite him inside my house and I have him sit down. I ask if he wants anything but he says no. I go in another room for a moment until I hear him messing with stuff and I peek through the door way…only to find him looking through my stash of pictures…and he also found the more…mature ones…great what is he going to think…I hide in the room blushing a lot, unsure of what to do.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smirk when I look at the more mature pictures that he's drawn, so this is one of the things he's been drawing... They are in really good detail and I'm wondering when he drew these, before or after I started hanging out with him...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I peek out of the door way and I whine. He looks at me “You weren’t supposed to find those…” I say quietly. I am blushing to no end and I see him just look at them and he asks me which one was the most recent. I tell him the one where we both are beasts in heat, the one I drew when I was in the mood, and he says he thinks I am skilled but I have quite a dirty mind to be drawing these and I whine and hide my face behind the doorway. I am so embarrassed and to get told he likes them! I hear him walk toward me and he is holding the comic I have been making “What is this? “Curse of the Beast’s”…” he says while looking at the cover and I giggle “It’s a comic I made about us getting cursed into our beast forms and we had to work together to get back to human…if you want to know about it then read it but I’m not done with the series so if you finish the ones I’m already done with you will have to wait” I say, my blush died down while I was talking. He sits down and I smile when he gets caught up in the comic and I go to my art desk and I work on the comic I was working on so he can have more to read and I’m glad he likes it. While he is distracted I hide the mature pictures somewhere else where he can’t find them because I don’t need him getting aroused because of them…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I read the comic and it's really good, causing me to get distracted. I can hear him moving around while I'm reading, but I'm too focused on the comic.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile and I finish the sixth comic. I grab all five others, including the one I finished, and I set them in front of him so when he is done he can read them. I just smile when he finishes the first and he tells me he likes it. He asks me if I could make artwork of the different land types around Hyrule for his castle. He mentions he will even pay me to make it worthwhile but I tell him I don’t need money. He tries to insist but I tell him I found plenty of money on my journey so I’m fine. He just nods and I grab a big sheet of paper and I start drawing Faron Woods.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I watch him start drawing, before taking the second comic and beginning to read. He's a really good artist...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I finish the picture of Faron and I start with Snow Peak Mountain and after a while I’m done with that. Ganon comes over and picks up the two finished pictures and I know he likes them by the look on his face.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
These are really good. Looking at the pictures makes you feel like you're actually in the specific region of Hyrule, which proves exactly how realistic they are.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I hear my door open and I groan softly when I see Ilia and she is all hyper. I stand up “What do you need” I say annoyed and she does the same thing and I’m sick of it but…surprisingly Ganon interrupts her “Sorry kid but he is already taken” He says and he curls his arms around me and I blush a bit. She huffs angrily and runs out of the room and slams the door “Your welcome” he says in my ear and I sigh as he goes back to looking at the pictures “Ilia always asks me to be her boyfriend every fucking day…really thanks for making her quit because she was annoying as hell…” I say and he just chuckles. I get started on a picture for Death Mountain and its already coming out great.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I look over at him and watch him draw for a few minutes. I don't really want to make him self-conscious so I start reading another of the comics.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
When I finish the one I’ve been working on I notice it’s starting to become dark but I go and fix dinner for both of us. I snicker when I notice Ganon still going through the comics and I set some food near him, and he doesn’t notice so I stick my face into his and he yelps and I just laugh “I fixed dinner for you. Do I have to take the comic away from you to get you to notice?” I say and he blushes in embarrassment and we eat and chat for a bit.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I enjoy eating dinner with him; he's pretty interesting to talk to. At some point, I notice that it's getting dark and that my staff are going to wonder where I'm at. I don't really want to leave, but I'll have to eventually. I have a pretty important meeting tomorrow after all...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I yawn and I see him chuckle and I growl, annoyed but he just looks at me amused. I clean up the dishes and I put them in the sink for me to wash later and I go back. Ganon has the pictures and he puts them into I guess a storage portal and I walk up to him. I go on my tippy toes and I give him a gentle kiss like I always do “Night see you whenever you visit my desert king” I say and I walk away giggling at his red face and I go in my room and I look back at him. He has the door open and he glances back at me. I give a wink at him but I burst out laughing when he becomes flustered and leaves quickly. ‘I love messing with him…too funny not too’ I think as I get ready for bed.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I teleport to the desert in small jumps and turn into a boar and run back to the castle. I turn back and one of my servants ask if I want to have dinner since they've already eaten. I tell them that I've already had dinner and that I'm going to bed so I have enough energy for the meeting tomorrow. He nods and I go back to my room and prepare for bed.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake up in the middle of the night to pounding on my front door. I hear voices and I quickly start writing a letter to Ganon. When I’m done I have a hawk send it “Hurry friend because you need to get this letter to the desert King as soon as possible” I say and it nods and zooms off. I grab the necklace that turns me into a wolf and I put it on and jump out of the window just as the men at the door break open my door and storm in. I dart into the forest real deep and I hide from the men.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I wake up to the sound of something hitting my window and I walk over to the window and it's the same hawk from last time. I open the window and do the same ritual of him giving me the letter and me giving him a treat. He flies away and I go open the letter. The letter says "Ganon once you see this I’m on the run from more of the Death Market. They found out that I’m human as well and they are at my front door trying to break in as i write. I will be a beast, which you already know how i look, and i can’t write too long. Get to Faron as quick as you can because i will try to be there. If I’m not around there then go into your beast form and roar and i will hear you. -Link" My eyes widen and I write a note telling my servants that I'm going to go save the Hero and I tack it to my door so they'll find it. I teleport back to Faron in small jumps, but larger than last night, my adrenaline giving me more energy.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I listen from afar as my house gets destroyed and they leave. I hear a roar of anger and I hear shrieks, which suddenly go silent, and I know Ganon found the men and killed them. I quietly go back toward the house and I see Ganon looking around the clearing and I whine softly. I see him look in my direction and he whispers my name. I quietly creep out and he instantly goes to me and picks me up and I’m quivering, still scared from almost getting caught and he pets me and I whine but I snuggle.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile as he snuggles into me and I continue to pet him, trying to get him to calm down.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I finally settle down and I get out of his arms. I shake and the necklace falls of and I turn human “Let’s see how much damage those idiots did to my house…it sounded like they wrecked it” I say as I climb the ladder and what I see next shocks me. My entire house is destroyed, my drawings are fine and same with the comic but everything else is damaged in some way, the kitchen is destroyed and plates are shattered everywhere, the sink has holes in it. My bedroom is worse, the bed frame in small pieces, the bed ripped and the cotton strewn everywhere, my clothes torn and scattered, pictures on the floor and glass everywhere, my windows in the house all shattered. When I look at the bathroom I am so stunned because my entire house is destroyed and it’s going to take months to fix it. The bathroom has pipes sticking out, water everywhere and the sink and tub has pieces of it scattered everywhere. The living room has my broken, and shattered, door; the couch is torn up like a wild cat destroyed it, the table is completely destroyed beyond repair and i am just completely stunned from what happened but tears slowly start going down my face because I can’t handle what has happened to the place I call home.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My heart breaks when I notice that he's crying. I walk over to him and pull him into a hug, trying to comfort him. I let him know that I can get some of my people to help fix it and that if he wants to live at my castle while it's being repaired, he can.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I say that I want to live with him while it’s being repaired but before anything I go to the one small area that wasn’t destroyed, my drawing area, and I put all of the artwork in the spot with the mature drawings and I lock it. I hear a gasp and I see Rusl in the doorway “What happened?” he says and I tell him what happened in the best way I can and he says that he will tell the mayor where I went and to make sure the kids avoid my house. I nod and he runs back to the village and Ganon and I walk outside, me still being upset but I’m calm, and Ganon picks me up, but I don’t mind and I let him.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I start teleporting us to the desert, having to take a lot more stops than usual because I'm taking two people. We finally get to the desert and I turn into my boar form, which is a size that's easier to ride than the form I took in the final battle. I make a gesture as if I want him to get on my back, and hope that he understands it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link enjoys his stay at the castle...and tames a certain gerudo king's horse easily~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and i love reviews ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Zelda

-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile, understanding what he wants, and I get on his back and I hold onto his hair. He goes slowly so I can get use to riding him and he speeds up. I quite like this and its fun feeling him under me as we dart across the desert. I see a castle after a bit and I’m shocked at how it looks. Once we make it to the castle itself I see the guards staring at me like they don’t quite trust me but they don’t do anything, my guess because their king is letting me ride him, and I get off Ganon. He changes back and someone comes out and looks at me before looking at Ganon and starts speaking in something I can’t understand.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I explain what happened to the adviser who came outside. I mention how Link is going to be living with us until his house is fixed and the adviser nods, leaving to go tell the rest of the castle. Before he leaves he reminds me of the meeting that I have and I groan slightly, gaining a confused look from Link. I motion Link to walk with me as I start to enter the castle.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am amazed by how the castle looks but I yawn and Ganon chuckles and I rub my eyes. I can explore later but right now I need sleep. Ganon leads me to a room that is right next to his and says I can sleep here and I tell him night and he ruffles my hair and I close the door and after getting ready I fall fast asleep.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I sigh and go to my room to get ready for the meeting. I don't want to go to this meeting; these typically take a few hours. I know that everyone there is going to be asking me about Link and why he's in the castle before we actually go into any of the planned topics for the meeting...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake up to soft knocking and the door opens. I see a servant peek in “Sorry for disturbing you but if you want to eat lunch with his majesty I will lead you to where he relaxes” and I smile “Just a second” I say and the servant closes the door. I get dressed and I open the door. The servant smiles and she leads me to the library, which I guess is where he is at and I peek in and see Ganon reading a book. He looks up and welcomes me and I sit near him. We talk for a bit and then another servant brings me food and I thank him. Once we are alone I look at him “So…why do the guards not like me? Every time I pass the guards kept staring at me like I was going to do something…” I say kinda uneasy around them but completely relaxed around Ganon.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I half-smile at him, "The Gerudo do not easily trust men who are not their king. Back before the first king of the Gerudo was chosen, we lived peacefully with the other races. Then one day, they turned against us. Our ancestors were shocked; they thought we had been completely peaceful towards the others, so why would they have suddenly decided to attack? The women of the other races didn't fight; they stayed behind to protect the villages and the children. The men fought us, even taking some of the women prisoner as sex slaves. When they were no longer 'useful' they were killed." I say a solemn look in my eyes, "That was when they decided to elect a leader of our race. The person needed to be strong enough to protect the rest of the Gerudo from the other tribes, but not a harsh ruler. The first king was then chosen and he helped the remaining Gerudo escape to the desert, where we've been ever since. This has been passed down throughout history, warning us to not be so trusting as we once were." I look at Link, watching his reaction.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I think on what he said and I sigh “Well that helps me understand why I get stared at but honestly I won’t hurt anyone…though I do understand if they are wary of me but you yourself know I won’t hurt anyone…well I won’t now that peace has been made” I say remembering our fight but I sigh “Well…how do you think I can gain their trust? Or at least so I don’t get stared at…” I say and I wait for his response.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I hum in thought, "Well, there's a challenge that the Gerudo take in order to become warriors. That could work..." I say and I chuckle when I see the interest in his eyes. "It's a way of testing the person's skills with whichever weapon they tend to fight with, so some of them take this more than once. Usually each warrior has one melee weapon and one long-distance weapon that they become warriors for. If you're doing this, which weapons would you like to use?”  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I think for a moment “I think a bow and sword are fine for me.” I say and he chuckles. I know it’s because he knows that I know special skills with the blade and I’m super good with the bow. I let him decide stuff while I eat.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I start planning when this is going to happen, because the challenges remain pretty much the same for each person trying them, though I might tell them to make his slightly harder because of how talented he is.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I finish eating and I relax “Don’t make this too hard for me…at least not as hard as you were on the battlefield” I say and we both burst out laughing at that. Ganon is tough to fight when you do fight him but he is fun to chat with once you get to know him.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
"I wasn't going to make it that hard." I say, chuckling. "Just slightly harder than usual, I know you'd have no trouble with the normal challenge."  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle “Well alright oh and are there horses? If so can I see them?” I say and I love horses a lot, I own one, so I want to see what the desert horses are like. I remember Ganon’s horse and how that horse was how he escaped.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile and nod, standing up. "Come on. They're usually outside at this point." I start leading him to an oasis that we use as a horse pasture.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I watch the horses in awe at how they look. They walk with grace and it’s so neat. I hear shouting and I notice a group trying to take a horse inside but I recognize it as Ganon’s horse by the red eyes. I sigh “Your horse I’m guessing?” I say and he nods “That horse likes only me and no one else. No one else has been able to tame it but me” He says and I look at the horse and I smile keenfully. I jump the fence that keeps the horses in and I walk toward Ganon’s horse. He spots me and he snorts. I guess he recognizes me but I go close. He paws the ground and shakes his head but I just stay where I’m at and he keeps watching me. I take a couple steps and he gets uneasy again so I stop. I repeat the process until I’m right in front of him and I touch his head. By now the horse is more curious of what I’m going to do rather than be angry or scared and I remove the halter on him, which frees him from the others trying to bring him inside and when I back up he follows me. I walk toward the barn with the horse, not even using a lead nor halter, and he follows right behind me as if he were on a halter and I wash him, groom him and then I start gently combing his hair. I notice Ganon come up and I just smile as the group of girls stare at me in shock at what I did so easily.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm surprised that my horse allowed Link to not only get so close to him but to groom him as well. I smirk at the girls' reaction, knowing that this is going to spread through the castle quickly. This'll help to get his respect up as well...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
After getting him neat I ask Ganon if there is somewhere where horses are brought to practice speed and jumping and he nods. I have his horse follow me, again without anything, and I grab his gear, Ganon showed me his stuff, and I gear him up “What is his name?” I say as I get the saddle and saddle blanket on him.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I watch in curiosity and reply, "Shadow Thief."  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle “It suits him” I say as I finish getting the gear on him. The girls are watching me so easily gear him up, they had trouble getting him in the place yet here I am doing things they would have to fight to do, and I lead him out of the barn without touching the reins and Ganon shows me the track where horses are trained to jump better and run faster. I smile and I walk out to the track, with Shadow Thief following me, and I get on him. He is silent and he lets me stay on him. I hear the girls whispering as I have him walk, then trot and then gallop around the track, me getting adjusted to how he moves.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I can hear the girls whispering behind us and I smile. I know that this is going to prove that Link is trustworthy, if the horse that is the most distrustful will let him ride him.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
Soon I have him running around fast and I have him do the hardest jumps, which he does easily, and soon I have him slow and we walk back to Ganon and the girls but I see a new female that joined the group. She looks…like she has a higher rank from the clothing and I get off Shadow Thief and I tell him to walk around to get cooled off and he nods and walks by himself and the girls start whispering again but I notice the new one is just staring at me…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I see Nabooru join the group of girls and I know that she's shocked that Shadow Thief is being so accepting towards Link. I have a feeling that he's impressing her with this and having her approval would make him very respected around here, since she's my second in command.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I whistle and Shadow Thief comes over and nuzzles my neck. I pull out a treat I picked up at the barn and he eats it and then nibbles my hair and I giggle. He is super gentle with me and I whisper something in his ear and he huffs and he walks off a bit then turns to face me. I know he is smart so raise my arm and Shadow Thief rears and stays like that and when I lower my arm all the way he goes into a bowing position and I whistle and he trots over to me and I give him another treat, its carrot pieces so I know it’s alright, and he nickers and pushes his head into me gently and I pet him. I notice the new girl watching me with a shocked look in her eyes and I smile. I take off the reins and saddle plus the saddle blanket then I tell him to stay. He huffs but stays and I walk a ways away and I turn around. I hum Epona’s song and he whinnies and rushes over to me and I laugh at the sudden eagerness when I hummed the song. I pet him and I walk around and he follows right behind me and I pet him.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I watch him interact with Shadow Thief and I smile. My horse really does seem to like him... Nabooru continues to watch him and I can see the fact that he's impressed her.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
After a bit I put the gear back on him and I get on him. I ride him back to the barn but I don’t even touch the reins. All I do is tell him to head back to the barn and he simply walks there as I sit in the saddle, my hands resting on my legs as he tries to show off and he holds his head up a bit and I just chuckle. I notice the shocked looks on everyone that we pass and we make it to the barn. I wash and groom Shadow Thief again and then I feed him and refill his water. He nickers and starts eating and I look toward the group of girls and the one who had been staring at me walks close to me and Shadow Thief tries to bite her but I scold him for it and he puts his head down like a kid in trouble. I tell him to just eat and he does but he glances at the girl every so often. I look at her and she asks me how I tamed him and I laugh “I have my way but I’m not telling how I do it” I say, she tries to persuade me and I just sigh “You can try all you want but I’m saying nothing” I say and she huffs and looks at Shadow Thief and I know she is trying to figure out how I tamed him so easily.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle silently at how Shadow Thief reacted to being scolded by Link. My horse usually only acts like this for me, so it's pretty amusing to see him react this way for someone else.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I hear noise outside and we all run outside and I see a horse running around, causing a mess. I rush back to Shadow Thief, I grab a rope, and I dash after the horse. I chase it and I corner it, luckily its worn out so that will help. I have Shadow Thief inch close to it and I slip the rope around the horse’s neck. I hum Epona’s song into the horse’s ear and it becomes soothed. I have Shadow Thief walk back to the barn and we lead the horse back. I see the owner come up and thank me for catching him and that he got spooked by a loud crash in their house. He takes his horse back and I notice both Ganon and the girl are impressed because I caught the horse on Shadow Thief bareback.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
He is very skilled with being around horses. I'm impressed with pretty much everything that he's done so far.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
It’s been a couple hours since I was with the horses and Nabooru, I learned her name, likes me a lot. She has been training me in what she knows, which surprised Ganon, and currently I’m beating Nabooru easily because I’m quicker than her.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm shocked that Link is beating her as easily as he is. She is one of the best warriors that we have. I can see a group of girls who've been studying under Nabooru watching the duel with shocked and impressed expressions on their faces. I know that they can't believe the fact that he's winning the duel.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
She manages to get a hit on my jaw and I tumble backward and land on my stomach. I stay still, my eyes closed and I hear her move “Did that really knock you out…” I hear her mutter and I know she turned around by the sound of her voice “Well it seems I won in th-” I cut her off by suddenly leaping up, disarming her, grabbing her arms and pin them behind her and have her own blade at her throat “Nope…I win at both skill and trickery don’t you think” I say and I let her go as she is frustrated at getting outsmarted by me and I just laugh. The group of girls that study under her swarm me and they are congratulating me for winning and they are hyper. I look at Ganon for help as they get too close for comfort.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I walk over to them, "Alright, girls, that's enough." I say and they groan, but back off. They know that they should listen to me, because though I'm not cruel, they know not to make me angry.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh in relief when he shoos them back to Nabooru and he is looking at me in complete surprise “what you did to beat Nabooru…I haven’t seen any other of my people try a move like that…maybe you will be accepted without the trial” he says and I hope so. I see Nabooru come back with a paper “My king this is from the entire kingdom…I already read it but it says that everyone wants Link to join us and that he has shown enough to be trustworthy even if it’s been less than a day” She says and I am beaming because I managed to get accepted in less than a day and Ganon looks at me impressed and I just smile.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile back at him, no one else has been accepted as a Gerudo this quickly before. I take the paper and notice that I will have to sign it, which will make Link a member of the Gerudo Tribe. I tell Nabooru that I will sign it and to tell everyone else and she nods, leaving to do so.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I watch as I become an official member and I feel so proud but I did so little…oh well at least I won’t get stared at weird. We head to the dining area after he has the paper put away safely and I eat with him. We chat about stuff like how I tricked Nabooru into thinking she knocked me out by kicking my jaw and how I won by trickery, which he mentions was so amazing to watch, and I am super happy I’m accepted into this land.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I can see that my servants are taking a liking to Link as well, which makes me happy. I'm glad that he was accepted so easily into the Gerudo, which is typically a difficult thing to do with our history and all.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
After eating dinner we head to the throne room only to have Nabooru come rushing in saying that the south part of the kingdom is getting attacked and I dash past her, faster than most can and I turn into a wolf, using the necklace and I howl once I get to the ground level, calling skeletal wolves and we attack the Moblins and moblin riders and their boars. I bite and protect as I get shot but I roar louder and more skeletal wolves appear and attack. Soon the moblin riders flee and I am panting hard. The undead wolves vanish back into the ground and my shoulder hurts from the arrow I got shot with. I hear a sound and I turn around, with difficultly because of the wound, to see Ganon and Nabooru running up the path.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I notice that Link has an arrow sticking out of his shoulder and I grimace. I want to treat the wound, but outside the castle is not the best place for that. I walk over to him and ask him if I could pick him up.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I nod but then I hear a faint sound. I bark and I leap at Ganon and I howl in pain and I tumble back to the ground, me leaping at him causing him to fall, and there is an arrow in my back. I had saved Ganon’s life because the arrow was aimed at his chest and I pass out from the pain.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I gasp, the one who shot the arrow already being taken care of. I pick up Link, careful not to cause him more pain than necessary. I run him inside, telling Nabooru to get one of the animal vets. She nods and I carry him to his room. I teleport the two arrows out of him and use a spell to stop his blood from escaping his body, though this is the best that I can do. The vet comes in and uses her magic to heal the cuts, telling me that he'll wake up soon and to give him a potion, which she then hands me. It'll finalize the healing process as well as numb any pain that he might be feeling. I thank her and wait for Link to wake up.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake up to pain and I growl softly as I open my eyes a bit. I don’t see much but I notice movement and when I try to move my head towards the movement I hear Ganon tell me not to move and he gives me a potion. I sigh in relief as the pain fades and I relax as I rest to recover. I see Nabooru come in and she looks at me “Everyone wants to know who the wolf is…should I tell them Link is like you my king?” She says and I listen for Ganon’s response.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
"Yes, tell them not to bother him right now as well. He's still recovering from defending us." I know that the Gerudo will keep his identity a secret as they have done for me.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I watch her leave and I relax. I feel Ganon pet my head gently and I sigh in content, worn out from the fight. He finds a spot I like and I push my head up a bit, asking to be petted in that spot and he chuckles.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I continue to pet that spot and I can see his eyes drooping. I know he's tired, from the fight as well as all the other things he did today.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I feel so relaxed from what he is doing and I close my eyes. I yawn and I get comfy where I’m at and then I slip off to sleep, worn out from all the drama that has happened in the past two days.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile when I notice that he's fallen asleep and leave the room quietly. I'm swarmed by a bunch of people wondering if he's okay and I tell them that he's fine, just sleeping. They then leave me alone and I go to my room to get ready for bed. I then write another chapter of the story that I've been writing, since I had a couple hours until I normally go to sleep. When I'm done, I lay down on my bed and quickly fall asleep.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake up and I am confused for a second before last night’s events come back to me and I sigh. I’m not use to waking as a wolf…that was only in twilight or when I felt I needed a high spot to sleep. I yawn and I look around, feeling much better and I feel fully healed. I get up, slightly unsteady and I walk out of the room and I peek out. I startle some kids but they just giggle when they realize it’s me. I walk out and I see the healer come to me and ask if I feel alright. I nod and she tells me Ganon is at the castle dining room if I want to go eat with him and I bark excitedly and I dash toward the castle, zipping under Nabooru and she just laughs. I make it to the room and I see Ganon talking to a servant and I decide to be annoying…I see a bare spot where his shirt isn’t covering his skin and I quietly go over to him and I lick the spot, causing him to yelp and quickly get up and I howl in laughter. He sighs and I just shake the necklace off and turn normal, snickering at what I did and I go and sit down. He stares at me annoyed but sits back down and a servant brings me food. I start eating as he continues to talk to the servant…which is boring because I can’t understand them…luckily everyone here knows Hylian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gains a adorable kitten...of a rare species and its a guardian as well ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and i love reviews so plz do review ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Zelda

-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I notice that Link is growing bored and I quickly finish the conversation with the servant, who nods and leaves to do what I asked. I start talking to Link, causing him to perk up, because I'm now talking in Hylian. Maybe he'll want to learn some Gerudo so he won't feel left out...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I notice some people peek in the room and Ganon sighs. He tells them to wait a moment and they close the door. He tells me it’s the people for the meeting and I nod. He tells me to have fun and I smile “Don’t worry I’ll be exploring the kingdom so if you want to find me ask around for a wolf” I say and I put the necklace on and I become a wolf. Ganon opens the door and I dart down the hall, startling the people who were waiting and I dash outside to explore.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
The first thing they do when they enter the room is ask me about the wolf. But considering most of these are representatives of other places and not Gerudo tribe members, I don't trust them enough to tell them his identity. When they figure out I'm not saying anything, they start the meeting proper, wearing disappointed looks on their faces. I just hope none of them fight today... Some of the representatives don't get along, whether personal differences or the fact that their people don't like each other.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get bored quickly and I head back to the room where Ganon is at and I hear shouting. The door is open so I push it open more and I walk in. No one noticed me yet but I can hear them argue and I look at Ganon. He is frustrated so I decide to do something. I leap on the table and snarl and they all shut up. They stare at me and I look at them and then I go and sit on Ganon’s lap, head resting on the table and watching them with a daring look in my eyes for them to start yelling at each other. They continue the meeting and they start arguing again. I howl and they shut their mouths and then continue. They quit arguing and I’m glad. I feel Ganon pet my head and I know he is thanking me for the help.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
The meeting continues onward and anytime they start trying to argue, Link looks at them and they immediately stop. I smirk and the meeting finishes without any major arguments. This was one of the more productive meetings because we actually got to talk about any issues that we're having rather than everybody fighting the whole time.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
When they all leave the room and Ganon shuts the door I shake the necklace off and I am smiling “Glad to help and by the way do they always argue like that? If so then I’ll come help so they can shut their mouth about stuff and actually help” I say and we laugh. We chat for a bit before Ganon takes me to the library so we can relax and I rest my head on the table, sorta bored but not sure what to do.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I pull out the book that I've been reading and I notice that Link appears to be bored. I'm not quite sure how to help him, but I'm fairly certain that I have a few Hylian books in here, if he were willing to read them.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
Suddenly I see a dark fog around me and I notice Ganon doesn’t see it. ‘Shit…not again…ever since Zant cursed me to see things…not good I don’t want to freak…so hard not too though…’ I think as I look around and try to remain calm but I know I am going to freak because of the curse. Zant had put a curse on me where I see things that aren’t real and it’s annoying but scary at the same time…luckily others don’t notice and aren’t part of it. I notice red eyes to my right and I cover my eyes to try and not panic because if I freak Ganon will think I’m going nuts…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I notice his eyes and ears begin to glow and I tense slightly. I'm wondering what's about to happen because of this.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I hear movement but I know it’s not real but my fear is slowly growing as more growls and footsteps surround my hearing. I didn’t notice my Triforce piece was glowing and I keep my eyes covered and I whimper slightly. I feel icy cold claws rake at me but I know it’s not real. I keep telling myself it will be over soon and it’s not real but it’s getting harder to not just run and throw things…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I notice his Triforce piece glowing and I look down and mine is as well. I see a bunch of demons that are covered in blood, but they're see-through. Is this what Link would be seeing? I growl softly which turns their attention to me. I smirk, snapping my fingers. It freezes them and I glare at them, before snapping again. This causes them to dissolve into mist and I smirk triumphantly.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I hear nothing and when I uncover my eyes slightly the fog is gone and I sigh silently in relief as I try to settle my nerves…I had heard Ganon growl then snap twice…did he see what I heard? My nerves are so wired up its hard to settle…I wish I didn’t have those things but it’s all because of Zant…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm worried about Link, why is he capable of seeing those things? I won't always be here to get rid of them either...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I finally settle down and I look at Ganon “Ganon…did…did you see those…things?” I say and he nods and I sigh “I’ll…I’ll explain why those things appear…” I say and I’m a bit nervous but I settle down again “Zant during our fight had placed a curse on me where I see things that aren’t real…it happened during the fight and I freaked…it almost got me killed but luckily I found out I got cursed and I ignored it…but now it makes more scary things and makes it almost impossible to not be scared and try to hit them…even though I know it isn’t real…” I say and I sigh “It’s so stupid…” I say softly.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
"It's not, they were very creepy. Would you like to see if I could remove the curse?" If it was Zant's magic that cursed him, he might have used some of the powers that I gave him rather than his Twilight magic. If it is my magic, then I should be able to remove this, no problem.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I nod “Yes I have been fucking dealing with this for almost a year now so if you can get rid of it then do it. I can’t even sleep without being on guard because of this.” I say and I let him do whatever to get rid of this.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I scan him to know whose magic it was and I smile in relief. I can remove this after all. I close my eyes and focus on the curse, casting the ending spell and since it recognizes my magic signature, it successfully removes the curse. I open my eyes and tell him that the curse is gone, smiling at his reaction.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I cheer but I yelp when I leaned too far in my chair and I crash backwards but I laugh. Ganon helps me up and asks if I’m alright and I nod and I hug him “THANK YOU SO MUCH!” I say so freaking hyper and he just laughs and says it was no problem. Two servants come in the room with food and I smile. Ganon and I eat and I ask Ganon if he has time after lunch to show me around the kingdom because I got bored just walking around.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I tilt my head, thinking about my schedule and I don't have any more meetings today, so I nod. "I don't have any other meetings today, so I'm free the rest of the day." I say.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile and I finish eating and he does as well “Well let’s go! I want to know about every bit that I haven’t seen yet” I say all hyper and he laughs and we leave the castle. I am super hyper as we walk around shops and everything that sparkles catches my eyes but I hear soft mews and I see a pet seller. I look at some of the cages and I see kittens with glowing eyes “I wouldn’t mess with those if I were you” I look and see the shop owner “Those are demon cats and they can hurt you bad…but if you want to mess with them don’t blame me I did warn you if you get hurt.” She says and I look at the different cats. I see Ganon in my corner view but I’m to busy looking. I see one that is coal black, scratching at the cage trying to get out and I get close, but not enough to have it claw at me. It hisses at me but I blow on it. It huffs and it meows at me but I just blow on it again. It sits down and I notice a bag of treats for the cats. I ask if I can have it for a moment and the owner nods and I grab it. I open it and I toss a treat through the bars, so I don’t get hurt, and I giggle at it snatching it up.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I watch Link with the cat; it figures that he'd be able to calm the demon cat. I'm surprised that this vendor even has one with how rare they are. I hear a soft mewl and I see a cat that's in the corner of one of the cages, being ignored by the other cats. My heart melts and I walk over to it, sticking a finger through the bars to try to pet it.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I notice Ganon’s interest get caught with a pure white demon kitten and I hear the owner chuckle “So you both have an interest in the rarest of the bunch? The black one is from a feisty bunch of demon cats that are known to hunt, protect and kill at any given command. They have more than 50 lives, meaning if they die they will come back to life. The white one is known for healing, magic and will answer any call no matter where you are. They also have more than 50 lives but when they revive anyone within 50 feet of them will as well but only ally’s not enemy’s.” she says and I’m quite surprised at what they can do when they grow up but I get really close to the cage with the black kitten and I pick up the cage and go to a pen set up nearby and I open the gate and go in. The owner and Ganon are watching me and I set the cage down and close the gate and then I open the cage, causing the little one to sprint out and it causes me to giggle at its want to be free. It claws at the bars and I sit. The owner says I shouldn’t sit but I ignore her. I know what I’m doing and I whistle. The kitten looks at me and growls but I just smile and we watch each other, having a stare down but the kitten leaps at me and I duck, causing the little one to leap over me and I get up. I pull out the necklace that lets me transform and I wave it around. The kitten watches it for a bit before hissing at it and then hisses at me. I sigh and I put it on, turning into a wolf. The kitten freezes and is scared but I lay down and I have my head resting in between my paws. We watch each other for a while.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I watch their interaction curiously, wondering what the cat is going to do. I feel a nudge at my hand and I realize that I'd stopped petting the white kitten and I smile, going back to petting it softly on the head.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
The kitten takes a couple steps forward before stopping and I just watch it, not moving. After a while the kitten touches me and then jumps back, I guess expecting me to move and bite it, but I simply move my head a bit and snort in amusement. The kitten does this many times before it suddenly climbs on my back and lays on my back. I huff in amusement and I turn my head to look back at the kitten. It climbs off and paws at my nose gently and I lick it. It mews and snuggles up to me and I get up and it licks me. I nudge it away and it looks at me and I shake the necklace off and I go back to being human. I sit and I watch the kitten and it leaps into my lap, climbs up my shirt and snuggles into my neck. I smile and I get up, making sure the kitten doesn’t fall off and I pick up the cage and put the little fella back in, to its disappointment, and the shop owner is shocked that I tamed it but she says me and Ganon can have the demon kittens for free after seeing me tame the feistiest one and Ganon picks up the cage with the white one and I smile. We walk out and we walk around for a bit more, the owner had given us smaller cages for the kittens, and I notice an arena for the kittens to play fight and train. I look at Ganon “Can I take the kitten in there?” I say and he says only if I want too and I go inside.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I follow behind him, curious to see what he's going to do.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I see the pen with some other kittens already in it and I open the cage before I open the gate and the little one comes out. I tell him to sit and he does, which kinda surprises me so I give him a treat and he looks happy. I turn into a wolf and I pick him up gently in my mouth and leap the gate. I set the little one down and the other kittens just watch. I start speaking to the kitten and I go to the middle of the pen. I sit as the kitten circles me and I use my ears to follow its movements. It suddenly darts at me when its behind me but I easily dodge and I tell it to watch parts of me to try and confuse me and I sit on the middle again. I try to follow its movements but it took my advice and I get pounced on and I tell its doing well. I have it chase me around the pen for speed and agility and after a bit it’s tired so I stop and I pick him back up. I jump over to the other side and set him in the cage and I pull out a treat and give it to him. I tell him he did well and I give him a small lick and then I shut the cage, Ganon helping shut it all the way and I turn human and then I pick up the cage and we leave. Ganon says the kitten is taking quite a liking to me already and I smile “The owner said that if you bond with the kitten early when it’s small it will never leave your side not even if you’re wounded.” I say and we head back to the castle because it’s getting late. We get to the dining room and Ganon sets up a pen, that’s quite big, and he puts a divider in the middle so out kittens can get use to each other but not hurt the other. I set mine in the right and Ganon puts his in the left. I watch as they look around their new home and I smile “I know what to name him, Flame’s Shadow, because his eyes are like a bright flame but his fur is like that of the night. The shop owner said yours was female so what would you like to name yours?” I say as I look at the white one. It has pure white fur and gold eyes.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I think and suddenly an idea comes to me, "Snow's Angel, because her eyes are like a golden halo but her fur is white as snow."  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I watch both kittens look at each other. I see Flame go to the divider and suddenly start climbing it and then I notice both kittens play and I just giggle. Ganon removes the divider and we let them snuggle and rest as we go sit down. A servant brings food in and another sets some food for the kittens as well and I start eating, a bit tired from exploring.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I start eating as well, feeling happy from the day with Link. I smile softly when I notice that Link is tired from the day.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
When I’m done eating I whistle and after a bit I feel something crawl up my leg and I see Flame climbing up me and he snuggles into my neck and I giggle “Don’t even need to train him to have him do this” I say and I see Snow climb up Ganon as well and snuggle into his neck and I get up and I head to my room. Ganon helps me set up a spot for Flame and I set him in it. Ganon tells me night and I tell him the same. I get ready for bed after he leaves but when I climb in bed Flame leaps into the bed and curls up near my head and I just smile. I soon fall asleep to listening to Flame purr.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I go to my room and set up a spot for Snow to sleep. I put her down and get ready for bed and then head to my desk to write. I hear a mew and Snow nudges my leg and I smile, picking her up. I allow her to cuddle into me while I write and then I put her back in her bed when I'm done. I lie down and close my eyes and I hear Snow jump into the bed. I feel her lick my cheek and then curl up beside me. I quickly fall asleep to the sound of her purring.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wake up to small pain on my cheek and I fall of the bed, knocking the table over and making a loud crash. I hear a hiss and a loud meow and something being shot and a snap. I quickly get up to see someone dart out the window and I quickly shut the window and grab my bow. Flame sniffs the air and then meows in a soothing way and I relax. Ganon comes rushing in the bedroom and I sigh “Someone came in here and tried to attack me. Flame scratched me and caused me to fall off the bed but he is pretty good at fighting…even as a kitten he snapped an arrow mid-air and cracked the person’s wrist.” I say and Ganon looks at my cheek as our kittens calm the other down.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I wave my hand over his cheek and it heals with little difficulty. I'm certainly glad that we got our two kittens, because if we didn't Link might have been hurt worse.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I thank Ganon for healing the cut and I walk over to Flame. He looks at me nervously but I guess it’s because he scratched me but all I do is pick him up “Thanks Flame if it weren’t for you I would have been hurt worse than that silly cut you gave me.” I say and he mews happily, I guess happy I’m not mad at him and Ganon says he will put a guard in my room and he does. Ganon has one in his room as well and he had put a magic seal on the windows and door so if anyone touched them he would know, anyone that wasn’t Link. Ganon tells me to try and get some sleep and I nod and I get back in bed. Flame snuggles up with me and I let him. I fall fast asleep afterward, the table already cleaned up.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I go back to my room and lay down, trying to go back to sleep. Sleep avoids me for a while, until Snow cuddles up beside me. I fall asleep with the added warmth and comfort.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I yawn when I wake and I hear a soft yawn and mew and I smile when I feel Flame nuzzle my neck. I get up and after getting dressed he stays on my shoulder snuggling into the spot on my neck. I head to the dining room and I see a servant smile and leave. I sit and the servant comes back with some food and I eat a bit. The servant hands me a dish for Flame and I set it on the table and Flame eats, making sure he doesn’t make a mess.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I wake when I feel a tongue licking my cheek and I smile, opening my eyes. Snow mews softly at me and I smile before getting up and getting ready for the day. I place Snow on my shoulder and she curls up and I walk to the dining room. I see Link there already and I smile at him, nodding in thanks when a servant brings in a dish for Snow. I set it next to Flame's and put her on the table to eat.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile and we chat while we eat “Ganon…I heard from some of the people in the kingdom while we walked around say that there is a contest that if someone can beat you in a match then the winner can win something but all I heard was pieces of it so I’m not sure all of it was right.” I say and I continue eating.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I nod, "The contest is that if someone beats me in a match, they become my first in command." I say. I only have my second in command, Nabooru so I decided to hold this contest in order to find someone worthy of being the first in command.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I get an idea “How about I try? There is a chance I can win” I say and he chuckles and agrees about that. I see Flame messing around and I tell him to settle down and he does. I watch Ganon as he thinks and I know he is deciding because I was winning in our last fight when the war was still going but I feel like he should trust me…but if he says no I’m fine.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I make my decision, but make it look like I'm still thinking. I see Link begin to squirm and I smirk, nodding my head. It would really be great if he wins. I'd love to have him as my first in command.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile, sorta hyper “So…when is the match? Is it whenever you say so? Also does everyone get to watch? I noticed an arena for this kind of stuff” I say and I wait for his response. Flame leaps at me and I giggle when he licks my neck and then snuggles into my neck.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle at his enthusiasm, "Yes, it's whenever both the challenger and I are ready, and yes everyone can watch."  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile “Well how about a week? So I can practice and make sure I’m not rusty” I say and he nods. We are done eating and he has another meeting but it’s in a few minutes. I have the kittens in the pen and I turn into a wolf and I leap into Ganon’s lap. I want to be with him so the others don’t argue.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I start petting him softly on the head, relaxing before the meeting that I have next. Good thing it's in this room so I won't have to get up and leave. I smile as I know that Link is going to be the peacekeeper again with the people at the meeting.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
The people for the meeting come in and they instantly go silent when they see me and I glare at them, daring them to argue again but they don’t and the meeting starts with no problems. With me just being here they don’t argue at all but one asks about the kittens and I look at Ganon, wondering if he will talk about them.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I talk a little about the cats, but I don't give away what species they are. I don't want anyone beside the people that I can trust to know that they're demon cats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds out he isnt even a hylian but a gerudo prince of the past~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review~
> 
> Disclaimer: Dont own Zelda~

-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
The meeting continues perfectly and not one argument happened through the entire thing. They all leave and Ganon hugs me and I lick his neck and he chuckles. I hop down and I shake off the necklace and go back to being human. I sit and we talk for a bit before I suddenly get hit with something and I black out.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My eyes widen when he passes out and I see a dart in him. I gasp when I realize that this is an Eternal Sleep Dart. I know that I'm going to have to go on a pretty long journey in order to get the cure for this, but I'll do it. I pick him up and carry him to his room, telling one of the servants to get Nabooru. She arrives and I tell her what happened and that I'm going to Snowpeak to get the cure from Yeto and Yeta. She nods and I tell her to guard Link while I'm gone, because somebody could try to hurt him or take him away from us. She nods a second time, and tells me that she'll postpone any meetings that I would have when I'm gone, and I smile gratefully at her.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I know Link got shot so I wait at the edge of the snowstorm and I see Ganon come darting in, with supplies of course but when he spots me he freezes. I motion for him to follow and I lead him through the storm but I stay away enough so he can’t get a good look at me. When we are through the storm I have my back to him and I chuckle. He didn’t notice but I teleported us up almost to the top but he will have to climb the rest. I teleport to the very top to wait for him.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My eyes widen when I realize that he teleported me closer to the top of the mountain. I continue to climb the final part, wondering who this person is and why he's helping me.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I hear the door open that’s from the ice cave. It’s been 5 hours since I left him alone and he comes close as I stand by the tree and look over the ice land. My ear flicks back when I hear him get close and I turn my head, my mint green eyes look at him and I turn around. I have a white long wolf tail, wolf like hands and white wolf ears. My teeth are the same and Ganon just watches me and I know it’s because I look like the snow wolfos that are on the mountain. I smile “Welcome to Snowpeak Ganondorf King of the Gerudo. I know what you came here for. A cure for an Eternal Sleep dart that Link has, here its right here” I say as I toss him a vial and he catches it but looks at me warily and I know it’s because I know Link, who Ganon is and his people as well.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I watch him cautiously, not knowing whether or not I can trust him. "And who are you?" I ask, needing more answers about who he is.  
-=-Katari’s Pov-=-  
I smile, showing my fangs “My name is Katari, King of the Snow Wolfos you see on Snowpeak” I say and he backs off a bit and I laugh, it echoing off the mountains “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. Neither will my wolfos clans. Did you notice you didn’t see one wolfos on the way up?” I say and I wait to let him think. I wear a special white coat that has silver lining and my feet are paws instead of having shoes. I have a staff that has a wolf head carved in the top but instead of wood its ice.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
Now that I think about it, I didn't... That combined with his appearance makes me believe that he's not lying to me. I visibly relax which causes him to smile.  
-=-Katari’s Pov-=-  
I watch as he turns around to head back down and I chuckle “You won’t get far in the snowstorm” I say and he stops and I smirk and I howl. Two snow wolfos appear at my sides and I talk to them in wolfos and they nod “They will lead you down the mountain. Follow them every step because they will show you the safest and fastest route.” I say and he nods and thanks me for the cure and I smile. He leaves and I sigh “If only that dart “Only” had Eternal Sleep in it…” I say softly to myself.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I follow the wolfos down the mountain and nod at them in thanks. They nod back and run off and I start teleporting to the desert. I get there and head straight to Link's room. I enter the room and Nabooru looks at me in shock, because the journey took much less time than expected. I look over at Link and find that he's a wolf and Nabooru tells me that he transformed without the necklace. I walk over to him and give him the cure, hoping that he'll be okay.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
My eyes snap open and I stay still for a moment before my eyes turn red and I suddenly bite Ganon in the arm. He pries me off and I leap backward, Nabooru going front of Ganon to guard him. My eyes flicker and I try to fight off whatever is making me beast like but I can’t and I growl more fiercely.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I have no idea what's going on. Link shouldn't be acting like this. Unless...there was something else in the dart besides Eternal Sleep...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I snarl and I dash at Nabooru and I bite her arm, hard and there is a crack sound. She shrieks and Ganon manages to pry my mouth off of her and he cracks a whip at me I snarl again and he dodges and trips me so I tumble outside the room, where I suddenly get a rope around my neck. Ganon leads me outside where I eventually get contained and have a muzzle put on and put in a cage. I ram into the cage, trying to break it, my eyes glowing red and gold now, and I try to smash the bars but to no avail.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I narrow my eyes, wondering what else is wrong with him. I cast a spell on the bars of the cage so he won't be able to break out, so I can figure out how to make him normal again.  
-=-Katari’s Pov-=-  
I walk down the main path to the cage where Link is at, four white wolfos-human warriors around me, two behind and two on the sides. I get close to the cage and I tap it, attracting Link’s attention. He growls at me but I hit my staff on the ground, causing the mouth of the wolf head carving on the top to open and a mist comes out and surrounds Link. He wavers and is dizzy so he lies down but I hit the staff on the ground again and a green mist comes out and surrounds him with the white mist and his eyes turn normal. He looks around confused and paws at the bars after the mist fades and is very confused. I go over to Ganon “He won’t remember anything he did when he first woke. He will be very confused…if you want to tell him what happened you can but he is safe now…your welcome and don’t worry I don’t expect you to do anything for me.” I say and I turn around and I leave, me and my warriors vanishing into mist and it soars to Snowpeak.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I whisper 'thank you' to him, even though he's already gone. I let Link out of the cage and tell Nabooru to go see one of the Healers for her arm. She nods and I ask Link if I can pick him up. I don't want to tell him everything out here. I'd rather do it in the library or in his room.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am super confused…I paw at the muzzle on me and I am kinda confused as to why they had me contained…was there something in the dart that made me like this? He removes the muzzle and I let him pick me up. He sets me down in the library and I look at him for answers or something…I see a flash and the necklace that turns me into a wolf appears on my neck and I shake it off, turning normal but I’m completely off balance and I hurt all over. Bruises litter my skin and I feel pain everywhere…what happened!? I am slightly alarmed by how my skin looks but Ganon catches me as I almost fall, my legs too weak to hold me but I whine in pain as I hurt just from being held.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I cringe as I notice a bunch of bruises on his skin which must have been caused by us trying to contain him. I lay him down as carefully as I can on one of the couches that I have in here. I look at him curiously, "Do you want to know exactly what happened?"  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I nod, in a lot of pain and I am confused, alarmed, worried, and so many other emotions going through me that I can’t focus…I hope what he says will help me know what’s going on.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I explain everything that happened since he passed out from the dart including my journey to Snowpeak. I give him pretty much every detail that I can recall in case that better helps him to understand what happened.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh and I feel bad “Tell Nabooru I said sorry…” I say and he nods and I tell him I want to rest here because I hurt too much to move at all. He says he will get a healer to help lessen the pain and I make a sound in agreement and he leaves. I slowly slip off to sleep afterwards.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I go to the Healers' Quarters and I see Nabooru still in there. I half-smile at her and tell her that Link says that he's sorry for attacking her. She smiles softly and says that she doesn't blame him and that he wasn't in control of himself. I ask one of the Healers to come check on Link and to bring something to lessen the pain. She nods and grabs some supplies before following me back to the library. I smile when I notice that Link's asleep and she starts scanning him and healing what she can.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
It’s been a couple weeks since all of the drama and I am fully well. I have been training for the match, which I haven’t forgotten, and today is the day of the match. Ganon already had everyone told and I get ready. Some of the girl warriors try giving me armor but I just put on my hero’s tunic and the chainmail that’s underneath it and I make sure I have potions and fairies just in case something happens. I head to the arena and I see Ganon in his armor as well. I smile because I know we both are evenly matched, considering we fought out on the field, and I also asked Ganon if it could be a two part match. We fight in our beast forms first and then human and he agreed because I saw it as being more fair.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile back, for once I won't mind if I lose a duel. I'd love to have him as my first in command.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
We enter the arena and everyone is hyper and then they settle down. Ganon and I turn into our beast forms and he is his in his ridable size. We roar to start the match and I slip under him and I bite the white scar and he cries out in pain and he flips over but all that does is cause me to bite him harder and soon he gets me off. We head butt and crash into each other and soon we are worn out. We turn into our human forms and we are both given a potion to renew our strength so we can fight as humans.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
We nod our heads at each other before drawing our swords. We dance around each other for a while before Link tries to attack me. I block it easily and smirk at him. He smirks back before aiming at my left arm, which I block, but quickly follows with a swipe from the right. I stumble back and his eyes sparkle at me. I growl lightly, knowing that it's time for me to go on the offensive. I wait for him to attack me again before I lunge with my sword, taking him slightly off guard. He only manages to block half of it with his sword and I graze him slightly. This causes him to narrow his eyes in determination. I know that he's going to be on his guard more often, so my chances of hitting him again have been lowered significantly. If there was one thing that Link was especially good at, it is defending himself.

He lunges, almost playfully, and I dodge, but he rolls around behind me and hits me on the right shoulder. I grunt, turning around quickly and countering the attack. He backflips to dodge it and I growl. He smirks happily, and I roll my eyes at him. I lunge at him, putting a little more force into the strike. He stumbles back at the added pressure and I land a hit, causing him to growl. He suddenly gets very close to me, avoiding any attacks that I try to land on him. He smirks and leans closer, causing me to freeze. He then hits me with his sword, causing me to fall to my knees. I'm panting, knowing that he's beaten me in this fight. I nod my head, signaling that I've run out of energy and that the fight is over. Link smirks and the audience bursts into applause.

They give us another potion to regain our strength and one to heal any injuries caused during the match. I smile when I see how happy Link is right now. I wave my hand and the audience goes silent. I announce that the ceremony that'll officially make Link my first in command will occur later this night and the audience goes wild again. I tell them that they're all invited and that we're celebrating today.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am beaming that I won but I am kinda tired but still hyper. Nabooru is shocked and I just stick my tongue out at her playfully and she huffs and heads back to the castle and me and Ganon chuckle. We get to the castle, which is currently getting set up for tonight and I am slightly nervous but me and Ganon head to the library so we can eat and the servants bring us some food. Snow and Flame come to us and we play with them for a bit.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm pretty happy that Link won the fight; it's going to be great having him as a first in command. I notice that he's slightly nervous and I tell him that he'll do fine and he half-smiles at me.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
We chat as we eat and I notice it’s getting kinda noisy but that’s down the hall and it’s because their all getting ready…I am nervous because of this but I am strong…yet nervousness is driving me nuts but I keep myself settled while it’s just me and Ganon. I ask him if he wants to hear about my journey when I was the Hero and he nods. I start talking about how I met Midna and got to the first temple, distracting myself from being nervous.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I listen intently to his story. I've always been curious about his journey, and even though I know he's trying to keep his mind off the nerves, I want to hear this.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
Half way through me telling him about my journey one of the staff says that the room is done and its time and I’m nervous again but Ganon tells me I am fine and we leave the library. We make it to the throne room, which is huge and is the main room for the celebration. Ganon instead leads me to his room, which he doesn’t let anyone in as far as I know, and he pulls out some cool clothing, which is kinda like his but it’s a bit less fancy but that’s expected. He tells me to wear this and I go into the bathroom connected to his room to get changed into it. Once I’m done I like how I look and I walk out. Ganon says I look great and I blush in embarrassment but he just chuckles. We head back to the throne room and Nabooru says I look great in the clothing.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I calm the audience down and one of the servants hands me a pin and I nod in thanks. I clip it onto Link's outfit and the crowd applauds. This pin signifies that Link is the first in command of the Gerudo Army. I speak a little bit about how proud I am to have Link as my first in command, which causes him to blush slightly. I announce that the celebration shall begin now and everyone cheers before leaving the throne room. Celebrations this big are usually done outside in the castle town. It's just about to get dark and lanterns are being lit everywhere in red and gold. Our celebrations are basically a big party with lots of food and general fun, so I know that Link should enjoy this.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am enjoying the party but I smirk as I step in the middle of the area and I have everyone clear out. I have someone hand me water, which is from Lake Hylia from underground tunnels that bring water to wells here and I pour it on the sand in the middle. Everyone is confused because I poured a big amount but I pull out a special staff and I stab the end bit into the wet sand, as I stand on it, and the sand shifts and moves until suddenly a massive snake head rises out but not too high and I’m right on top of it. Everyone is shocked and the snake lowers its head in a bow and everyone claps. The sand returns normal and I stab the sand again but this time I remove the staff and several snakes form from the wet sand and they dance and rattle as they entertain everyone and they cheer. Eventually the water runs out and I put the staff away, leaving everyone to do their own thing and I go by Ganon and we eat and I am having fun. I notice Ganon staring at me and I know it’s probably because of the staff. From what I know the staff I used was passed down from the Gerudo King’s but one king lost the staff when escaping the Royal Family and its been lost ever since…well until now…I think it’s that staff anyway.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
How did he get that staff? I remember hearing legends from my father about a staff that could control the sand like that but it got lost at one point. I'm really curious how Link came to be in possession of it.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I hear a trumpet sound and I dash toward the front of the kingdom and I see a massive horde of bokoblins and I pull out the staff I used earlier. I dash out a few yards and I stab the staff deep in the ground, causing quicksand to appear and it blocks the monsters from getting in. I pull out a blue staff and I dash off towards the kingdom and then I use the staff’s magic and make the sand soaked and then use the brown staff and stab it in the ground after putting the blue one away, the monsters getting caught in the quicksand, and I make 5 massive snakes appear and some start snapping up the monsters but the one I’m riding, since it has the staff in its head, starts spraying sand in the foe’s face to blind them and spits quicksand bombs that makes quicksand around their feet. Soon I win and they flee with around 5 monsters and their leader left. I drain the water and remove the quicksand and the snakes as well and everything looks normal. Not even bodies of the monsters are around because the sand buried it. I hear footsteps and I look behind me and I see Ganon and I know I’m going to get questioned…  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I walk up behind him, shocked from the way that he just defeated all those bokoblins. "Where did you get that staff..?" I ask, curiously.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I think for a moment “While I was walking around the desert on my journey I found two bokoblins fighting over it so I killed them and then when I tested it out these powers is what I found out it could do. When you vanished I decided to do some research about the staffs I’ve collected and I read that this staff might have been the same one lost many years ago by the last Gerudo King when fleeing the Royal Family…it’s said that only one with the blood of the Gerudo Kings can use it but…I’m not sure if his bloodline split…but for some reason I can wield it…not sure why but maybe it thinks I’m a Gerudo and because it hasn’t had contact with anyone human for so long the magic in it got messed up” I say and I pull out the staff and look at it. I see some carvings glow on it and I’m confused “That hasn’t happened before…” I say softly.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My eyes widen when the carvings glow, so he is the son of the king who lost the staff... The legend passed down is that the king's son is alive in the future, but until now, no one knew what happened to him. This means that he is the prince of the Gerudo... I explain the legend to Link, because he's looking at me very curiously.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I am stunned by the legend but then I get confused “If I am the prince in the legend…then why don’t I remember anything? When I first woke in Ordon all I remembered was my name and age. I was 13 when I appeared there and I knew nothing about who I was…I remembered nothing besides my name and age…but…I do have some clothing on that…might help but its back at my house and luckily when those people attacked the basement was still sealed shut and the hatch was still shut so they didn’t find it.” I say but I’m still confused…if I am the prince…what happened to my memory? I am really confused and I just look at the staff…I wonder about things like why was I sent forward in time and why not at the desert? Why in Ordon, a forest settlement, instead of the desert? More symbols glow on the staff and I just grow more confused. I see a ball of light leap out of the staff, startling me and I drop the staff, and I watch the ball of light. It turns into a serpent but…it has wings near its head and when it gets close to me I back off, unsure of what is going on but I am shocked when it starts hissing and I can understand it and by the look on Ganon’s face I’m the only one. “Young Prince go to the Arbiter’s Grounds to find pieces of your past. Find more snakes like me in there to awaken the memories within but there are more than just there. Snakes like me are scattered in Ordon, Hyrule Field, Kakariko, and the Lost Woods. Search these places for snakes like us but use the Staff of the Desert of Time if it glows for a snake is hidden nearby” It says and I just stare at it and it suddenly rattles and leaps at me with impossible speed and before I can react I get bit and I pass out.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I'm shocked completely when he passes out and I catch him before he hits the ground. I lay him down softly, knowing that the sand is warm and pretty soft. I just hope that he'll wake up soon...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I feel rain and hear thunder. I see someone on horseback carrying me and fleeing…soon we are cornered and I see the Princess, a sheikiah, and a group of guards. I hear the person holding mutter something about losing a staff while fleeing and I realize it’s my dad! I hear Zelda demand that I be given to them as a slave or my father and I die. My dad takes me and him of the horse and he whistles a familiar tune…I see a horse zoom past the princess and my dad makes a portal open and he tells me that he is sending me through time but I start complaining, without being able to control myself, and the horse dashes through the portal. I get shoved through and everything goes black.  
I wake and sit up fast and I’m breathing hard and I sigh and try to settle down as I take in what I just saw.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I sigh in relief when he wakes up, wondering what just happened. I notice that he's trying to calm down, so I rub his back softly.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I finally settle down and I look at the staff. I get up and I pick up the staff and the symbols glow again. I see the eyes of the snake head carved in the top glow and the ground rumbles. I see the Arbiter’s Ground’s rising and soon its taller than it was it grew twice its size…I guess I need to head there first. The eyes on the staff quit glowing but the symbols don’t. I look at Ganon “Ganon…I need you to go on a journey with me. I’m not sure if you saw it earlier but did you see a snake with wings near its head staring at me?” I say to make sure he did see it because I think he was looking at it.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I nod, wondering why he asked me this. He might have thought I looked confused when he woke up, but I was wondering why the attack made him pass out...


End file.
